celestial stories
by Anonymoosexxx
Summary: When Luna is rescued by the so called dark prince of Asgard she wonders whether there is more to Loki than lies and mischief. Loki and OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Celestial stories

When Luna is rescued by the so called dark prince of asgaurd she wonders whether there is more to prince Loki than lies and mischief.

Disclaimer; I don't own Thor the movie or anything else.

The ballroom was magnificent. Elegant men and women in expensive and colourful clothing laughed and Drank. It had started out as a sophisticated civilised royal gathering but as the store of mead decreased the level of noise and general giddiness had increased tenfold.

As she watched the women twirling around in their vivid colours Luna sighed. Her servants outfit was plain white and long. Not that it was ugly or unflattering in fact she quite liked it but looking at the vivid colours and expensive gems that the guests donned it just looked infinitely plain.

She came from a family of average wealth but she was excellent at making dresses. Her mother had thought her and it was something they had enjoyed doing together before she became had passed away. Since then Luna had been lucky to get a job working at the palace. Though lucky as she knew she should feel she couldn't help but grimace as she went to fetch some more jugs of mead and wine.

As she made her way back through the crowds skilfully balancing the jugs as drunken people jostled her she noticed in the corner of the room someone was stood. Half shrouded in darkness at the edge of the ballroom she realised it was prince Loki. Dressed in a black cloak with deep green embellishments. He watched the festivities with intelligent eyes and wore an expression of resigned boredom.

Just then his eyes flickered to hers and she realised she was staring. Quickly she turned blushing she continued to squeeze through the crowd hoping he hadn't properly seen her. She wondered why he looked so glum surly he should be enjoying the party. He seemed as though he would rather be anywhere else. Someone shouted at her from behind for more mead and she found herself wholeheartedly agreeing with the impassive prince.

It was late at night when her shift was over. She was exhausted and her feet ached. She left the palace and was glad to be away from the stuffy room. It was cold and she walked briskly across the palace grounds. Rowdy laughter pierced the quiet night and ahead to her left lingering by the palace gates a stumbling man.

Suddenly nervous she picked up her pace keeping her head down. Out of nowhere a hand hit her face with such force it knocked her to the ground. She screams and felt a stinging pain shoot across her face. He looked down at her she smelled alcohol on him. Terrified she lashed out kicking and hitting the man. He grunted and slapped her again across the face. Kneeling down on her stomach. She saw his leering face blurred by tears of pain. She closes her eyes.

Then the weight disappears abruptly. Is he gone ? afraid to open her eyes in case he's there. she quickly scrambles to her knees and spots him lying apparently unconscious a few meters away from her.

Shaking with fear and confused she stared at him for a moment trying to figure out what had just happened. A light touch on her shoulder she jumps.

"Are you ok ?" A soft quiet voice asked sounding concerned. She turned to the voice and found prince Loki looking down at her. She jumped up in shock only to find her legs too weak to stand. strong arms caught her as she fell forward.

As she felt the strength flow back into her legs. She thought how surreal the whole

experience was. She had just been attacked and a prince had saved her. Just like in one of her books though in reality it couldn't be more unlike that. Her mind still felt fuzzy but it was beginning to clear. She hastily cleared her throat and inclined her head respectfully.

"Yes your highness I'm fine thank you for ..." she couldn't think of a way to finish the sentence. Her face was wet from tears and stung where he had hit her.

"What is your name" he asked

"Luna" she told him

"Your bleeding" he observed gesturing to her forehead. "Come back to the castle" he told her.

She nodded silently wishing she could just go home. What did he want. She glanced back at the man on the ground. She swallowed nervously.

"Is he dead ?"

He followed her look and stared at the heap in disgust.

"No unfortunately he is simply unconscious"

The prince supported most of her weight as they made their way slowly back to the castle. He aided her with a gentleness she wouldn't have expected from him.

She thought she should feel nervous at being in such close proximity to a prince but something about his presence made her feel safe. A few drunkards who were loitering around the palace doors backed away as Loki led her through. He didn't seem to notice this. Or maybe he was used to it.

The noise grew louder as they traveled through the hall. A door adjacent to them flung open and Thor stumbled out clearly intoxicated with a pretty blond lady on his arm.

"Ah brother !" He said upon noticing Loki" I'd wondered where you'd gone and who's this ?" he slurred looking at her in surprise.

"I'm sure you did" loki replied rolling his eyes "This is Luna shes been injured I'm taking her to get cleaned up" she self-consciously put a hand to her forehead and found it was still bleeding.

Thor didn't appear to be listening anymore "yes well must get back to the feast"

"Yes I wouldn't want to deprive the guests of your presence any longer how would they survive" he said sarcastically.

She suppressed a smile at his comment and watch as the couple stumbled back onto the dance girl giggling idiotically.

They reached the hospital room. It was empty. "Where are all the healers ?" She asked.

"At the ball"

He walked across the room. She sat on the nearest bed it was so strange. Why was he bothering to do this. She may have expected this of Thor or one of the warriors but the God of mischief and lies ? Then she felt bad for thinking this. It's what anyone would do help an injured person of course he would help her. She scolded herself mentally for judging him so harshly based just on his reputation.

She knew very little of the younger prince. He seemed more reserved and quiet than Thor but then again who wasn't. She seldom spotted him at the large feasts she often served at and if she did see him he was not amongst those who got drunk and stayed till the morning.

"It seems the entire palace has decided to join in the festivities"

He came back with a peice of linen and a small bowl of water. "may I ?"

She nodded mutely surprised. Unexpectedly he reached up and ran his hand over the wound. She flinched away from him bringing her hand to her forehead brushing back her long brown hair to find no wound. She prodded her head gently with her fingers , no pain.

"Wow was that magic ?" she asked unable to stop herself. She had always been fascinated by it. The reason asgardians lived so long. It wasn't very uncommon in Asgard but rare to see such a blatant display of it.

He nodded looking amused at her expression. She took the cloth and cleaned the rest of the blood off her face with it.

He then turned and walked away from her. Uncertain of what she should do she jumped off of the bed and followed him.

She followed him past the noisy ballroom and out the palace door. They crossed the unconscious man who had attacked her. She eyed him nervously when Loki stopped near him. He seemed to notice her anxiety and raised an eyebrow unconcernedly.

"He won't be waking up for a while I'll have the guards see to him before then"

He threw the man a final look of disgust and turned back to Lorelei.

"Where do you live" he asked in an authoritative tone.

"On the outskirts of the village"

She replied confused "Why do you wish to know ?"

"I'll walk with you of course"

He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She raised her eyebrows in disbelief and confusion. Why was he walking her home. Surly he would not go to all this trouble for a mere servant girl. Perhaps she had misjudged him. Maybe the kingdom assumed he was unkind simply because he was a little strange. Like her. she nearly smiled at the thought that they had something in common. But her smile vanished as she remembered how without even touching her attacker he had been thrown so violently from her and knocked unconscious. Maybe the people had good reason to believe what they did about the so called dark prince. Or maybe it wasn't kindness at all maybe he had an ulterior motive. She decided she would find out.

She walked along side him for a bit contemplating all she had learned about him thus far. She finally plucked up the courage and asked."Why are you walking me home ?"

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I could hardly save you only to let you walk home alone again and possibly have all my efforts undone"

She raised skepticle eyebrow as if to say she didn't believe him.

He looked surprised at her boldness and paused as if trying to decide weather or not to say something. "And ..." he finally admitted "Any excuse to leave that party for any short length of time."

"Why do you hate them so , the balls I mean your a prince" she blurted out without thinking she realised she a servant had just asked a very personal question to the prince. Her eyes widened as she waited for his response.

He didn't seem to mind or notice the personal nature of the question. But looked thoughtful

for a moment. And asked her.

"Do you enjoy them ?"

No but I'm the one who brings the drinks.

"Exactly you don't enjoy because it's an obligation you have no choice in the matter of attending and you do not enjoy being there. I dislike the events for the quite the same reasons "

They were almost to her house.

She thought about what he said.

"Well next time there is a ball as prince of Asgard feel free to use me as an excuse to leave again"

He looked at her with a curious expression "I may very well take you up on that offer" He told her with what might have been a smile she couldn't tell for sure. He then turned and walked away.

As she was about to enter her house. "And thank you again"

He gave her a slight nod and she watched as his jet black hair and cloak both disappeared into the night

Would love any advice and constructive criticism. Please review and tell me what you think and if you think I should continue.

≧◔◡◔≦ -moosexxx


	2. Chapter 2

Luna woke up the next morning slightly confused as to what had occurred the night before. What did he mean he "might take her up on that"

She stressed over this for a few minuets before deciding the best thing to do was try to put the entire incident out of her mind. She woke up and dressed in a pale blue dress deciding to go for a walk on her day off.

She walked into the woods and collected some berries of different colours to make paints with. Then she visited the markets with a friend her encounter with the prince was all but forgotten about. That is until she heard there was to be another ball next week.

Another ball not one week after the previous ! you would think those ruling the land might have more important things to do than drink and feast. She grumbled to herself

She tried to forget about this and enjoy her day off but it kept creeping back into her head and in no time at all the day of the ball arrived. She was making to big a deal of this she convinced herself Loki didn't remember her or his fleeting comment that caused her so much alarm.

She arrived at the palace and made her way to the servents quarters to don her formal dress. She chatted amiable to the other servers and chefs while they worked until it was time to serve the food. She exhaled in annoyance and anticipation as the door of the main room opened and flooded with servers carrying plates of delicious food and jugs of ale.

She glanced at the raised table where Odin, his wife the warriors three and Thor were sat. But there was no sign of Loki. Not that she was disappointed of course not that would be ridiculous.

She put it out of her head and went back to the kitchen to bring more food when she over heard the two servers talking.

"Frigga asked arabella to bring some food to his quaters apparently he's indisposed"

The other made a noise of disbelief "That seems unlikely with all the best healers on hand I'd bet all the jewels in Asgard he's lying it's obvious he hates the balls"

"You believe he managed to fool Odin"

"He is the prince of lies I wouldn't put it past him"

Luna walked briskly through the vast kitchens until she came across Arabella She was piling food onto a silver platter and looked rather apprehensive.

"Ara would you mind bringing more ale to Table 4" she asked sweetly.

"But im- "

"Its fine I'll do it"

Ara didn't even bother to ask weather Luna even knew what she was to do with the food but instead scurried off looking very relieved.

Luna picked up the platter and made her way down the dark halls. What was she doing ? The prince probably didn't even remember her and if he did probably didn't want to see her but she couldn't help but want to see him. She also felt just a tad concerned about weather he was sick. What could cause on of the most powerful asgardians in Asgard sickness. She couldn't help but agree with the maids in the kitchen who assumed he was faking.

She finally reached his door and knocked. There was no answer She bit her lip and knocked again a bit harder. Still nothing perhaps he was sleeping. But what if he wasn't. She started to panic. What if he really was sick ? Or worse.

She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door no sooner had she stepped through the threshold than her vision blurred went black and she collapsed to the ground.

When she woke she was lying on something soft and comfortable she felt tired and heavy. When she remembered what happened she shot up in what she realised was a bed jumped off and stumbled to regain her balance.

She was in a large room. It was messy with books strange objects and jars and glasses holding all different strange things. One of which was a bright ethereal light floating around it's jar leaving a trail of white light swirling behind it. It was mesmerising and she couldn't take her eyes from it.

"I see you have recovered"

She whirled knocking a jar off a finely crafted table. Lightning fast a pale hand flashed out and caught the jar before it smashed to the floor. He placed it back on the table and Luna found herself face to face with the prince of Asgard.

She looked for something to say but nothing really seemed appropriate eventually she settled for asking what had happened.

"You passed out when you entered my room just a protective enchantment I made"

She realised she had just barged into his room without permission

"I beg your forgiveness your highness I was sent to bring food to your room and-"

"You didn't consider leaving it outside my door perhaps" She thought he sounded almost amused.

"I knocked" she continued quickly and desperately "and you didn't answer and they said you were sick and I was concerned that mayb-"

"Concerned ?" his brow furrowed and he sounded disbelieving.

"I'll just leave again my sincerest apologies" she hurried toward the door cursing herself for being so ridiculous.

"Stop" He sounded bored "drink this "

"What ?"

He walked across the room holding a small glass vile filled with a blue liquid. She noticed he was barefoot and wore black pants and a grey long sleeved top they both looked well tailored and expensive but plain compared to what she was used to seeing him in. She noticed his face looked pale well paler than usual and his sharp features even more pronounced.

She realised she was staring and looked away and down to the vile he was holding wondering what it could be. She guessed it wasn't going to hurt her if that was his intention she had been unconscious just a moment ago.

She looked down at it questioningly.

"To counteract the sleeping spell" he explained to her at her look.

She nodded and drank it. It was like ice sliding down her throat. She grimaced as she handed the vile back to him and she immediately began to feel dizzy and lost her balance.

"Sorry forgot to mention dizziness is a side effect"

He helped her sit on the edge of the bed as the dizziness subsided she felt a painful head ache start to developed.

"Is a head ache a side effect too ?" she asked him

"hmm no more than likely that's from where you hit your head on the floor when you collapsed" he told her cheerfully.

"Are you laughing at me" she asked indignantly.

"Well your expression was quite humorous when you fell" he said openly grinning now

A small smile escaped her which then turned into a scowl as a stab of pain shot through her head. She groaned and dropped her head to her hands.

"I would alleviate the pain but I'm afraid it may interfere with the potion" he told her.

"It's not that bad" she said dismissively. She felt like she was in a dream. It was surreal she was sitting in a princes room on his bed while they had a genuine conversation. She thought how different the circumstances of this meeting was in comparison to their last.

Although in some ways similar she supposed.

"You do seem to have rather bad luck first your attacked and then-"

"I'm attacked again ?" She said irritably. Her eyes widened in alarm as she realised how insolent she had just sounded but the prince laughed.

"I would hardly call it being attacked if fact I'm surprised you didn't anticipate worse most people would have"

"well I was concerned and I didn't think anything would injure me just for entering"

"Funny that's what Thor said although he was injured a bit more severely." He said as though he had remembered something funny.

He sat down next to her a little ways away as he did a pained expression flashed across his face.

"Are you ok ?"

"I'm not at my strongest at the moment" he said in a pained voice and laid a hand on his side

"So you really are sick"

"What made you think I wasn't and how did you know I was for that matter" he asked curiously

"Well I heard some of the servers talking about it and you don't like going to the balls so . . ."

He nodded in understanding his face blank. Feeling more comfortable she plucked up the courage to ask another question.

"So can I ask whats wrong with you ?"

"I suppose you can" She waited "An ... Experiment went slightly wrong and I got burned"

"Couldn't the healers fix it"

"Well I couldn't so I doubt they could it wasn't exactly with fire it was a magical substance I'll just have to wait it out."

"Where were you burned" she asked although she suspected she already knew.

Instead of telling her he lifted the side of his top revealing angry red streaks that almost looked like something had scratched him repeatedly along his side cross crossing along his skin. She gasped in horror although a very small part of her brain registered how toned his chest was. Not bulky like Thor but lean and muscled. The puckered red marks ran from his back down across his side and on to his stomach.

He lowered back down his shirt carefully.

"When did it happen ?" she asked still sounding horrified.

"Last night I'v not left my room since which is why I suspect My mother and father and Thor sent you to bring me food they probably thought I'd be more civil to someone who wasn't ... them" he finished.

"Well they were right" She said

"If you consider me rendering you unconscious civil" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Apart from that I suppose." she laughed "I should probably go back"

"You probably should the ball is probably almost over"

"What how long was I unconscious ?!" she panicked.

"A few hours I doubt anyone noticed your absence"

He was probably right there was many servers at the ball.

"If they ask tell them I ate it would you ?"

"Why ?" She said puzzled it's not like he cared what they thought.

"because they might send you back"


	3. Chapter 3

Luna walked down the large hall thinking about what Loki had just said. Did he actually want her to come back? Her stomach fluttered when he said it to her but did he mean it?

Her musings were interrupted by someone else loudly walking down the hall. It was Thor she realised. He stopped in front of her and she gave a regulation bow.

"Why are you here ?" He asked her not unfriendly but just curious.

"I was ordered to bring Loki some food" She told him. He didn't need to know that she was ordered to do so many hours ago.

"Did you leave it outside his door ?"

"Uh no I brought it in"

"He let you in ?" Thor's voice was coloured with surprise.

"Yes your highness . . . he did eat some of the food" She added on quickly seeing to Lokies request

"Really ? how do you know ?"

"I spoke to him"

Thor looked positively shocked at this. "Well I was just going to check on him"

She nodded and hurried past him. She heard him call after her "What's your name ?"

"It's Luna" He nodded to her and walked off down the hall towards Loki's room. She left the palace with a feeling of giddiness rising in her chest. As she walked home the moon cast a beautiful glow over the gardens surrounding the palace. The deep blue sky was dotted with shining specks and as she stared up at the vast sky she remembered the stories her mother used to tell her of different worlds and fantastical creatures and heroes locked in a struggle between good and evil. Good always won in her tales of course but as Luna matured she realised good and evil were rarely that blatantly obvious in real life. She remembered a phrase she once read "There is no good or evil only perception"

That made her think of her initial perceptions of prince Loki. She thought of him in his casual attire and almost smiled. He had seemed so normal and un-regal.  
So different to his sharp reputation.

When she got home she went to work crushing and mixing the different berries and herbs she had collected to make different colours. The swirling paints put her mind at ease and made her feel sleepy so she soon gave up and went to bed.

The next morning the sun was shining and a pleasant breeze swept through Asgard as Luna walked happily to the palace to begin her days work.

She chatted to the other maids and cleaners as she worked scrubbing the kitchens. She then went to the healing room with fresh sheets. She was stripping the beds when Thor entered.

"Is Loki here ?" He asked a mix of annoyance and worry in his tone.

"No. Why is he missing ?" Luna asked.

"Yes and he is still gravely ill he was supposed to be contained to his room until he healed" He said clearly aggravated by him leaving and marched out of the room.

Luna quickly finished making the beds and left the healing room.  
She wondered where the prince had gone. She guessed he was probably still in the castle judging from his wounds he wouldn't get far. She mapped out that part of the castle in her knew all the corridors though she had been working in the palace for a little over two years.

The corridor with Lokies room she recalled was mostly made up of other spare rooms and then broke off into two adjacent halls left was just store rooms and right broke off again in two one led back in a roundabout way to the main entrance and the other to the library.

She wondered whether Thor had search searched the library. Did he even know it was there? she couldn't imagine Thor sitting and quietly reading a book. The more she. Thought about it the more likely it seemed to her that that's where he would be.

She knew she should just tell Thor but the opportunity to speak to Loki was too tempting to resist so instead of going to the kitchen to continue her chores as she ought to Luna began to walk brusquely to the library.

When she got there she opened the door and sure enough there was Loki sitting comfortably in a chair his head buried in a book. He hadn't noticed her yet.

She stood there for a moment unsure of what to do next should she approach him or just leave before he even noticed her. Though the latter did seem quite tempting at that moment she walked across the vast library to where he was seated. She had just reached him when without looking up from the book he spoke.

"How did you know I was here"

She jumped "I Uh guessed " he didn't respond and she continued "Thor's been searching the entire castle for you"

"Yes well if there's one place Thor won't be it's the library"

He repositioned the heavy looking book in his lap and winced. She studied him. His face was pale and drawn

"Your still ill" she meant it as a question but it came out sounding more like an accusation.

"I'm fine now leave me"

Luna steeled herself "No"

"Excuse me ?" he sounded shocked and slightly incensed.

"You should be lying down you look as though your about to pass out from the mere effort of holding that ridiculous book to your chest"

She impulsively strode over and lifted the book from his grasp.  
He sat there motionless watching her as though she child throwing a tantrum and was waiting for her realise how ridiculous she sounded.

"You should go back to your room or I'll tell Thor"

"Your going to tell on me ?" he said with a hint humour in his voice

"yes" she replied resolutely.

He studied her for a long moment  
and then with what looked like great effort rose to his feet.

She stared in surprise she hadnt expected him to actually do it he must feel even worse than she imagined. As he walked hi movements became increasingly laberouse

she walked slightly behind  
Ready to catch him if he fainted  
Eventually they made it to his  
Vast room. And the prince fell  
Into a chair clearly he was  
Exhausted from the walk she  
Wondered how he had managed to get to the library in the first place.

After a moment she realised she was still holding the heavy book  
She looked down to read the title "The Elegant Universe: Superstrings, Hidden Dimensions, and the Quest for the Ultimate Theory" she frowned "what's it about" she said still studying the cover

"It is from Midgard it's about everything ... the universe their universe it's quite interesting how they perceive it"

"What do you mean"

"They understand the magic. They interoperate it and find ways to explain the impossible"

She traced over the bumpy cover as he spoke. White letters slightly raised against the black cover and a blue swirly design beneath.

She realised they had both been silent for a while she looked up from the book to see him watching her. She blushed and looked away.

She cleared her throat and spoke "I'v been assigned to bring you your meals" she told him watching for his reaction he remained impassive. Only offering a nod.

"I'd better inform Thor your back he's probably still searching  
For you" She clumsily put the book on the nearest table and left before he had a chance to reply.

Pur-lease review I would really really really really appreciate it . . .


End file.
